


Sweet Kisses

by Caseys_Crying



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But it hurts first, Don't see that too much, Emotional, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt's POV, I just really like Geralt being emotionally vunlerable, Jaskier has sweet lips, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Like metaphors all over the place, Love, M/M, One Shot, This one is sorta poetic, Trauma, a lil OOC to make Geralt v emotional, and stuff, i said what i said, it's what I want, just a lil tho, sue me, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseys_Crying/pseuds/Caseys_Crying
Summary: The song may have been called "Her Sweet Kiss", but Yennefer's kisses were anything but sweet. They were sour and destructive. Perhaps there was no one who had the sugar kisses that Geralt desperately desired...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Kisses

I’ve lived a long life. 

I was already 80 when I met Jaskier in Posada. After our decades of friendship, I had grown to be over 100, and in my long life I’ve experienced a plethora of wonders. I’ve battled innumerable monsters, met plenty of interesting people, and kissed many women. Each kiss was different, yet none were right.

Apparently, Yennefer’s kisses were sweet. I say apparently because I never thought so. According to Jaskier they were. The bard wrote that song about our relationship. “Her Sweet Kiss” was right about a few things. The way we hurt each other, the way Yennefer always pulled me back in no matter how much I knew we’d crash in the end. He saw that clearer than I did then. But the song was completely wrong, too. It’s silly to even consider. “Her Sweet Kiss”? Her kisses weren’t sweet, not at all. He may have called them that for the sake of his poetry, but they weren’t. Her kisses had never been candied, not even in the beginning. They’ve always been sour. Yennefer’s lips were bitter, carrying across the taste of gooseberries like her smell. Every time we collided, a sharp pain was left on my tongue. Like even my taste buds wanted to run. Maybe they could understand the toxicity my mind denied. Perhaps they were the warning signs. And it could’ve been that I was supposed to listen to them and escape the cycle. But I didn’t. For years Yennefer and I came together and clawed at each other until we broke away, only to smash back into one another like we didn’t know what would happen. Her kisses were not sweet. They weren’t. They were tart and left my lips stinging. 

But even the pain was preferable to nothing. Being alone would’ve been worse than torture. The true tastelessness that the lonesome carries were always so much scarier than anything we could’ve done to each other. So we crashed, over and over, to create something broken. Something over nothing, anything over nothing. Her kisses hurt. Every time they hurt. And while I told myself it was fine and that it was alright, I was never satisfied. I received countless kisses from Yennefer, but it wasn’t enough. She was sour, and I needed sweet. 

Who knew I had such a sweet tooth? 

I craved a sugary taste the right kisses would give. I’ve longed for the reward and solace of confectionary love. But as much as I longed, they were never to be found. 

I’d always been searching since long before Yennefer. There wasn’t sweetness in Renfri. The wild princess’s kisses were spiced. Her rebellion and fierce will came through her flamed lips. Her defiance and drive made her seasoned. She wasn’t the one, as much as I had wished that even if my sweet kisses had died then at least I’d know. But no. 

Sweetness also wasn’t found in any of the whores I’ve spent my nights with. Their kisses were laces with a blandness. They had no love for him, and it was plain on their lips despite the lies they spun. It was a business, and while it was understandable that they try to fashion the best story for their clientele, that’s not what I needed. The falsehoods they whispered into my own lips felt like cotton. Like they’d fill my throat and suffocate me, all while I begged and pleaded just to feel something. 

After decades of fruitless endeavors, and the failure that was apparent in Yen and me, I came to believe that I’d never find the right kisses. The lips I sought simply didn’t exist for me. I wanted sweet kisses and a love that filled my heart, but truthfully, no one in this world could love me like that. A witcher. A witcher doesn’t get the luxury of proper love. And that’s just the way it is. The fact that I even entertained the ideal after everything was comical enough. The kisses didn’t exist and therefore I would never get to taste the sweetness. 

Or so I believed until I kissed Jaskier. 

It wasn’t what I expected. The kiss was more or less a drunken accident spurred by my curiosity. I’ve always been fond of Jaskier, of course, the bard was my closest friend. But the bond we had, the care never seemed to align itself with any other relationship I’ve ever felt. It didn’t feel quite like just a friendship, it was bigger and softer. It didn’t feel like tutelage or brotherhood, the relationship I felt between my fellow witchers was nothing like a feeling I shared with the bard. I didn’t feel like service or entertainment, we never really owed anything to one another, it was a mutual appreciation for the company and assistance whomever it came from. The way we got along, it was its own existence. It was hard to place, difficult to define. It just didn’t make sense as other things did. 

But then we kissed. 

Who knew that I had never felt an honest love? That everything until then was just the prologue building to the real story? Every love I thought I had felt before didn’t compare to the way my heart opened up as our lips connected.

Who knew that a kiss could taste so sweet? That a kiss from my bard would have this taste? I knew I was looking for sweetness, but the taste Jaskier left was unlike anything I could’ve hoped for. The soft sugar taste I’ve been chasing, I had never even imagined how good it could be. The way the kiss melted and everything was so clear. Like I could finally see Jaskier in a way I never had before. I’d been searching for sweetness for so long, I never thought I’d find it.

Who knew that kissing Jaskier would bring me to tears? That the kiss would feel so good and so right that I’d cry? When I felt the wetness on my cheeks even I was shocked. I’ve never been particularly emotional, but the kiss was so ethereal, so unexpectedly perfect. When Jaskier noticed I was crying you’d have sworn he was watching me die with how he stammered and panicked. It was beautiful, and I kissed him again.

Who knew that the loyal bard who followed me for decades, who journeyed with me while I ran from destiny, was my destiny? That he was right there all along? My bard, my best friend was walking next to me while I was hopeless and hurting. But I never thought to look over. It took too long to notice he was right there, that he was perfect. He’d always been perfect, he’d always been my destiny.

Who knew that fate wasn’t always a trap? That sometimes it was a warm bed full of love and two arms wrapped around you, holding you tight? I was always so scared. Scared of being controlled no matter how much I’d deny it. But fate wasn’t there to restrict me, it’s a freedom to enjoy the love I’ve always been looking for. It’s safe and warm and kind, and it’s sweet just like I’d always hoped for.

Who knew... that Jaskier and I were always meant to be? Because Jaskier’s kisses were sweet, they were the sweetest things I’ve ever tasted. And I’m so glad I finally found them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one felt a more poetic than I usually write, but I had a lot of fun working it out and would love to do more like it if you guys enjoy it!  
> I might've made Geralt a lil OOC with all that emotional range and expression, but it's his thoughts and internal monologue, so I'm calling it fair game. 
> 
> As always I beg for comments and critique because I thrive on interaction! Leave anything you want to in that comment box and I will 100% be appreciated.


End file.
